war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
WHEI
War Hawks Entertainment Inc. or WHEI for short, is an american professional wrestling company currently based out of Idaho. The promotion is a subsidiary of The War Hawks themselves as they founded it and run it themselves. Founded by Ironman, Sherania, and the Juggernaut in 2015 in Idaho, the promotion has been known as War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for the duration of its existance. Althought this is often shortened to WHEI. Unlike the real life WWE the promtion's shows are based on, since everything is done via video games the contests are considered legitimate as the results are not predeterimined. However the matches are still story driven. The company is owned equally between chairman and CEO Ironman, his wife Sherania, and his best friend The Juggernaut, in late 2016, Juggernaut's now wife Guardian also became an owner when they got together and she agreed to take part in the company as well. Company history Founding The company was formed in late 2015 when the three most prominent members of the War Hawks Idaho Division decided to use the Twitch streaming service as an outlet to stream their own WWE Universe Mode. It was decided that the roster of the current WWE video game, as well as their own large collection of created wrestlers, would be divided up between the company's two major programs Monday Night Raw ''and ''Friday Night SmackDown ''in a brand split similar to what had been done in real life from 2002 to 2011. with the latter being moved back to that day after moving back to Thursdays in real life to provide for a day between shows. It was also announced that there would be a third brand created to provide fans with an alternative to the other two brands. The show would be called ''LWL: Lehtal Wrestling Legends ''and air on Wednesdays, in between the other two shows. Dividing the rosters The rosters would be divided up between the three shows into brands, like WWE had done in real life from 2002 to 2011. Each show would recieve its own unique roster, championships, and general manager. With each member of the War Hawks taking one of the three brands and doing their best to make fans want to watch. Juggernaut took the Raw brand, along with the world heavyweight, intercontinental, world tag team, and women's championships, as well as some of the company's biggest names for his roster. Ironman, on the other hand, would take the SmackDown brand, which he had always had a fondness for. He also took the wwe, united states, wwe tag team, and diva's championships. He also took a few big names for his brand so as not to be outdone by his best friend or his wife. Meanwhile, Sherania, who was originally planned to take the SmackDown brand, instead opted to create her own brand. Thus the LWL brand was born, Sherania had full creative control over her brand, making it look and feel different from the other two. To further this she created her own world heavyweight, and world tag team championships, while creating a secondary and women's championship that was unique to her brand rather than picking ones from the existing titles. While she took the remaining big names and a few underappreciated names who she felt deserved the spotlight. Reintroduction of the real life brand split As 2016 came around the WWE would reintroduce the brand split, and with it new championships for the brands. To reflect this, the Raw brand would recieve new world, tag team, and women's championships, as well as the new cruiserweight championship. While SmackDown recieved new tag team and women's championships, and reintroduced the hardcore championship to keep the titles of each brand at 5. Not one to be outdone even though her brand was unique to WHEI, Sherania introduced her own tertiary championship to complete the set. This would remain the status quo throughtout the very brief season 2 as they started late and quickly moved into the next game to keep up with the times. New brands and championships In season 3 it was decided to include the new cruiserweight exclusive brand that WWE had introduced late the previous year. Thus the 205 Live brand was born, and the cruiserweight championship was moved to also be defended on it as well as the brand the champion was drafted to in season 3. They also went the extra mile and introduced a television and tag team championship for the cruiserweights to compete for. Two weeks before the SummerSlam event, Ironman announced that he would also be introducing the UK only brand that WWE was working on. Thus giving way to the creation of the NXT UK brand. To allow for the UK superstars more options, NXT UK was given it's own primary, television, and tag team championships as well as a women's championship for the females. The UK brand will debut on the Saturday after SummerSlam, with tournaments running off screen in the meantime to crown new champions. In season 4, NXT was introduced to bring the total number of brands to 6. Unfortunately, this led to burn out due to how many shows they were running each week. This lead to the decision to reboot the franchise, retiring all brands and championships except Raw, SmackDown, their related championships, and the Women's Tag Team Championship. Terminology Unlike WWE in real life, WHEi is not shy about calling their performers professional wrestlers, though they do slip into the term "superstars" occasionally out of habit. The term "diva" was used to refer to Raw and SmackDown's female competitors for the duration of season one while "leading lady" was used to identify the LWL female competitors, and still is to this day. Rather than coming up with fancy names for moves, when the group have no idea what the name of a move is and can't think of one, they usually improvize. To hilarious results, such as calling a tree-of-woe choke commonly used in matches as "choke a bitch". As well as when a wrestler is busted open calling it a "blood sacrifice to the dragon", a reference to Sherania's alternate nickname of Shenron. A fall is used to refer to the way a match ends. Pinfalls involve pinning an opponent's shoulders to the mat for a referee's 3 count. A submission is when a wrestler submits to a hold, either verbally or by tapping out. A disqualification is when a wrestler does something against the rules of a standard wrestling match. Such as using a weapon or striking the referee. A count out is when a wrestler is outside of the ring for a period of time and does not return to the ring before the referee's 10 count. In championship matches, unless otherwise stated, a championship cannot change hands on a disqualification or count out. This is referred to as the "Champion's Advantage", essentially, you have to beat them, they do not have to beat you. This advantage is nullifyed in matches involving more than one wrestler or team of wrestlers. In the event of a draw, the championship automatically reverts back to the defending champion. A heel is what is used to refer to the villain of a given storyline, while a face is used to refer to the hero of the storyline. If a wrestler is not meant to be distinguishable as one or the other in a given storyline they are referred to as a tweener. Match Types Standard Match Types A standard wrestling match between two wrestlers is referred to as a ''singles match, while a standard match involving 3 wrestlers is a Triple Threat Match, and a standard wrestling match with 4 wrestlers is a Fatal 4 Way. A match involving 6 wrestlers in the ring at one time where eliminations may or may not occur is a Six Pack Challenge. Any match where there are multiple competitors in the ring at one time and the objective is to throw your opponents over the top rope with both feet touching the floor is referred to as a Battle Royal. A standard wrestling match involving two teams of two wrestlers is referred to as a tag team match. ''Variations of this match involving teams of three, four, five etc. also fall under this, with the name being tweeked to fit the number of wrestlers in the match. Another variation involves two teams with one having a number advantage over the other, such as 2 on 1 or 3 on 2. This is referred to as a ''Handicap Match. 8 and 10 Man Tag Team Matches where the goal is to eliminate the other team entirely are referred to as Classic Survivor Series Matches and are usually reserved for the Survivor Series Pay Per View. Tornado Tag Team ''Matches, involve teams of wrestlers where all competitors in the ring are allowed in the ring at once. As opposed to the standard tag team format where one wrestler from each team is allowed in the ring at once with the others on the apron and they have to tag in and out. Gimmick Matches ''Steel Cage ''Matches involve two wrestlers or teams of wrestlers inside of a 15' high cage structure where the match can be won by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage. Escape can be achieved by either climbing over the top of the cage and dropping to the floor, or by exiting through the door. There are no disqualifications or count outs in this match type. ''Hell In A Cell ''Matches are similiar to steel cage matches. However instead of enclosing only the ring the cell structure, which is 15' feet high and roofed, also includes the ringside area, allowing for more freedom for the wrestlers. There are no count outs or disqualifications, and the match can be won by pinfall or submission anywhere inside, outside, or yes even on top of, the cell. ''Elimination Chamber Matches involve 6 wrestlers enclosed in a 16' high domed steel structure with 4 glass pods on the inside. 4 wrestlers are locked inside the pods while 2 start the match, every 5 minutes one of the pods opens and another wrestler is released into the match. This happens until all 6 wrestlers have entered the match. The goal is to eliminate your opponents via pinfall or submission anywhere inside the chamber. The last person standing wins. Last Man Standing Matches involve two wrestlers battling until one is so incapacitated they cannot make it to their feet before the referee counts to 10. There are no pinfalls, submissions, disqualifications, or count outs in this match. Wrestlers are permitted to do almost anything they have to to ensure they win. Ladder ''Matches involve a prize (usually a championship) being hung above the ring and two wrestlers or teams of wreslters fighting to retrieve it. There are no pinfalls, submissions, count outs, or disqualifications in this match. The only way to win is to climb a ladder and retrieve the prize. Another variation on the ladder match is the annual ''Money In The Bank Ladder Match ''in which the prize is a briefcase. Inside the briefcase is a contract that states the person holding it (dubbed Mr(s). Money In The Bank) can "cash in" for a world (or women's) championship match anytime that person chooses for a full year. All but 3 times the contract has been cashed in a new champion has been crowned. ''Tables Matches involve a wrestler or team of wrestlers trying to put their opponent(s) through a table. No pinfalls, submissions, disqualifications or count outs, the only way to win is to put your opponent(s) through a table. An elimination variant exists where the wrestler(s) have to put all of their opponents through a table to win. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs ''or ''TLC ''Matches follow the same formula as a regular ladder match, but allow for the use of Tables and chairs by default. ''Extreme Rules ''Matches are a variation on the old Hardcore matches, no disqualifications or count outs, weapons are allowed, and Falls Count anywhere. There are too many variations of the ''No Disqualification match to list here. The Royal Rumble ''Match is a variation of the Battle Royal, with some notable differences. Each wrestler is given a number earlier in the night, that number is when they will enter the match. There are 30 competitors in the match, 2 wrestlers start in the ring together. Every 90 seconds a new wrestler will come out and join the match. Elimination, much like the standard battle royal, happens when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. The last wrestler remaining after all 29 other competitors have been eliminated, recieves a guaranteed championship match at ''WrestleMania. A WWE Ironman Match ''involves two wrestlers or teams of wrestlers competing in a set time limit (usually 30 or 60 minutes). The wrestler with the most falls at the end of the time limit wins the match. Pinfalls, submissions, disqualifications, and count outs all count in this match type. Contracts ''Main article: List of personnel in WHEI As everything is done via video games, there are no "contracts" save for the metaphorical one that assigns a wrestler to a certain brand. However it is general accepted that each wrestler is in theory under the same contract in game as they would be in real life. For the real life WWE contracts you should go to their wikipedia page. Championships and accomplishments Championships Main article: List of current champions in WHEI Current Raw Main article: Raw (War Hawks Brand) SmackDown Main article: SmackDown (War Hawks Brand) Dual branded championships Defunct Main article: List of former championships in WHEI Triple Crown Main article: Triple Crown Grand Slam Main article: Grand Slam Other accomplishments